raditz's daughter
by Okami-mesu
Summary: Has just been updated. Raditz's daughter Meets Goku. But what will happen when she discovers that he killed her father?
1. Default Chapter

LEIKO  
  
Leiko, That was her name. She sat in a bar on the planet Tra. Her hair was long, spiky, and as black as the darkness in the empty void of the universe itself. Her green eyes glared at her drink menacingly, as if it was the cause to all her problems. Her slim fingers ran around the rim of her glass making an annoying humming sound. A male Traket (what they call the inhabitants of Tra) got up and slammed his fist down in front of her glass making a small dinging sound, "That's it! I have had it with that annoying sound! Stop it or I'll make you hum!" Leiko promptly ignored him and stuck her wine stained finger into her mouth feeling the flavor tingle in her cheeks. The man grunted in satisfaction as he and his miserable black scaly skin sat back down.  
  
Observing her finger carefully, in a rather bored matter, she put her elbow on the counter and rested her cheek on it. Placing her finger on the glass again, she continued the humming from where she left off. The Traket growled and stomped back over to her. He took the glass in his great scale- lined claws and broke it into a million shards of glass, "I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK IT OFF!" Without so much casting a glance at the enraged Traket, Leiko looked down at the floor where the remains of her wine dripped. She hopped off the stool and took off her coat. The pile of scales advanced towards her and took a stool with him. The bar went deathly quiet. "When we Trakets say we're gonna do something, then we do it, and we do it well." He raised the stool above his head and threw it down in front of her, mutilating it.  
  
Leiko stared at him coolly without saying a word.  
  
He began to get angrier, "that's it I'm going to maim you, you insolent disrespecting-," before he said anything more Leiko had her fist in his gut. He looked down at the now smirking Leiko with a look of pain written all over his face. He didn't even have a chance to choke in pain as he was blasted into ashes by Leiko.  
  
Leiko put her coat back on and started to walk out the door, avoiding the frightened gazes that were placed upon her. Before she even put her hand on the door knob she turned to the crowed and asked, "can anyone tell me if Raditz, the great Saiyin warrior and server of Vegeta, is dead or alive?" a few people shook their heads. One person was brave enough to say, "it's rumored that he was killed on the planet earth. The sayin prince is said to be there." Leiko smiled and threw the man a bag of coins, "that's for your time." Without another word she left. Maybe now her wild goose chase would actually lead her somewhere. Maybe this time she would find the man she sought. Her father. 


	2. planet earth

Planet earth  
  
After asking the coordinates to planet earth, Leiko got into her space pod.  
  
"computer, tell me a short summary about the earth's inhabitants."  
  
"affirmative, now searching inhabitants of earth. . ." after a few moments the screen blinked  
  
"humans, the weakest species in the universe. Power level no stronger then 10."  
  
Leiko snorted, "now what the heck would my father be doing there along with the prince?"  
  
The computer's screen blinked again, " May I remind you that your father Raditz is recorded dead 70 years ago."  
  
She waved her hand, "yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Just cut the crap and take me there."  
  
"affirmative."  
  
The pod blasted off towards the most targeted planet known in the universe.  
  
Goku yawned. Everything was so peaceful here on earth, and he would have to enjoy while he could. Peace on earth was practically an oxi-moron, but now it was nice. No power-hungry tyrants came to blow the earth to smithereens nor did immortal little green imps try to possess the humans. Yup, it was actually peaceful now (F.Y.I just in case you don't know the earth is peaceful now. Tee hee ; P). Even if it would only last a few days, it was nice to now that there were no androids ready to tear you limb from limb. Yawning once more, Goku rubbed his eyes and from out of no where, his brother came to his mind. He hated him. the damn bastard had kidnapped his son and hurt his friends. But still the way Raditz let out his last scream drove Goku into having a strange sort of compassion for him. "why am I even thinking about him? that was ages ago. Still he was my brother." he hummed to his self still thinking about his sibling. All he had really known him as was a crazy phsyco guy looking for a good fight. "Hmmm, I wonder. what if, naaah the guy was an idiot. He would never be able to have kids." He grinned, "and he would have to find a girl stupider then he was to even think of hooking up with him." Goku yawned again and fell asleep thinking, "no way he could have kids." Oh how wrong he was.  
  
After about three days of cruising around in a rather cramped space ship, Leiko's computer bleeped.  
  
"planet earth is in sight."  
  
Leiko opened one of her eyes, "how far away?"  
  
"approximately 1 light-year away." The computer screen gave a close up of the earth.  
  
Leiko, who was just reaching for a drink, spat it back out all over the screen as she laid eyes on the planet "whaaaat?! That's the planet we're going on?"  
  
"affirmative. We will land in exactly 60 hours."  
  
"whatever, give me the greatest power level on planet earth there is then."  
  
"affirmative. Greatest power level on earth. . . found. Measured approximately 3000."  
  
"hmmm, that's odd. I wonder why my father didn't defeat them before." She leaned back in her chair, "hmph, no matter. Just take me there okay?"  
  
"warning, power level exceeding 7000."  
  
"what?! You've got to be kidding!" 


	3. the only super saiyen

The "only" super saiyen  
  
  
  
"What the heck? Computer! I thought you said that the inhabitants of earth don't have a power level greater then 10."  
  
" correct, I did inquire that the inhabitants of earth have a power level no more then ten, not the former inhabitants of Vegeta-sei."  
  
"are you saying that there are saiyins living there."  
  
"correct. As you mentioned to me earlier, a Traket gave you the information."  
  
Lieko thought over that, "whatever. Computer initiate landing sequence. And can you tell me the exact person whose power level exceeds 7000?"  
  
"negative, my sources are not advanced enough to give you the information you have requested me to find. Power level now exceeding 1,000,000"  
  
Leiko scowled in annoyance, "fine. Well that doesn't matter anyway. I'm the only one in the in the universe that has the ability to transform into a super saiyen. Unless."  
  
"Vegeta! Come out of there! You've been in that gravity room all day. You can start again tomorrow."  
  
"no! I must reach my goal. There is no other way!"  
  
suddenly Vegeta felt light again. All the lights went out and the training droids fell back down to the ground.  
  
"WOMAN! TURN THAT BACK ON RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
bulma waltzed in, "you can start again tomorrow. I'm not spending another night fixing that stupid thing. Now you get out here right now and do something productive for once."  
  
"IF YOU DON'T TURN THIS THING BACK ON RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I'LL BLAST YOU!"  
  
bulma's eyes flashed dangerously, "if you don't get out of here by the time I count to ten, then I'm gonna make sure this thing is shut down permanently. Got that?"  
  
Vegeta glared at her and huffed, "fine, I was about to quit anyway."  
  
He walked out shoulders haunched and temper steaming, "damn that inferior being. Why if I weren't so soft and Raditz and nappa were still alive, I would have them-" He stopped. What was he thinking? Both of them were dead. He turned himself back into his regular black-haired self. "damn them all."  
  
  
  
60 hours later.  
  
Leiko braced herself. This was going to be one heck of a ride. She hadn't gotten the improved version of an atmosphere shield yet.  
  
After 5 minutes of extreme heat and spinning around, she hit the earth making a huge crater. She got out, very dizzy and nauseous. "oh god, I think I'm gonna barf." She threw up all over the ground feeling slightly better now, "computer, tell me my exact location. Computer?!"  
  
She hopped back in the pod and yelled, "computer! TELL ME MY EXACT LOCATION! DAMN YOU!!!"  
  
She was getting very frustrated when the computer bleeped, "Error, self destruct sequence now engaged in 10.9.8.  
  
"whaaaaaaaat?!" she flew away in the nick of time glaring at the now glowing pod."  
  
"4. 3. 2. 1. BOOM!"  
  
"curse you!" when the smoke cleared she landed herself next to the remnants of the ship. She knelt down and pounded her fists on the ground in frustration, "damn it! That was my only pod! Damn it damn it damn it!!!!!!!!" hot tears had begun to stream down her face. She had spent so much time on that computer. It was the only company she had ever had.  
  
After cursing herself and the ship a million times each, an object fell from the sky looking up she saw it was her scouter. all was not lost after all. 


	4. the prince of the saiyens

Prince of saiyens  
  
  
  
Leiko felt her muscles tense as the scouter indicated the rising power level. "no, this can't be. There are more saiyens on this planet. Could it be father?" Leiko froze. Was her father really on this wretched planet? Or was her scouter just messed up from falling on the ground. She took off the scouter, "no, there is something wrong with this. There is no possible way that there are more saiyens." She started walking in the direction of a town she had detected earlier when she felt her stomach clench.  
  
"what? What is this feeling?" her tail began to twitch madly, "am I really actually sensing something?" her muscles tensed again and she felt a sudden urge to fly to the south.  
  
"well I better go. No telling what might happen if I don't." she flew off, excitement surging through her whole body.  
  
Vegeta was just fighting with his son when he felt another power level that felt oddly familiar but was yet different. Trunks stopped when he saw his father looking up at the ceiling, "hey dad, what's up?" His father promptly ignored him, "heeeeeelllllooooo, earth to dad. Are you there?"  
  
"shut up boy!" trunks immediately was silenced.  
  
Vegeta looked back up at the ceiling, "what is that? I've sensed it before yet I haven't." he looked back down at his son, "trunks I think we've had enough for one day. Why don't we go to the park?"  
  
Trunks lit up, "wow really? Okay I'll go get ready."  
  
Vegeta scowled at the childish ways of his son, but the park was going to be his excuse for going outside. He didn't want Bulma sitting him down to a pile of dirty dishes.  
  
  
  
Goten was just wreaking havoc outside and harassing a flock of birds when he felt something. It wasn't really evil but it wasn't about to bring him a nice box of chocolates either (which he really could have used at the moment. He was starving). This thing that was coming towards them was. well. curious. Goten flew back over to his house, "GOOOOOOHHHHAAAAANNN!!!!!"  
  
"What! What do you want this time??!!" Gohan peeked out the window. What was his brother screeching about now?  
  
"hey gohan! I just wanted to ask if you felt that."  
  
"felt what?"  
  
"shhh, listen. Don't you feel that?"  
  
"Goten I can't play games right now. I got a lot of homework to do and mom's gonna kill me if I don't get it done." Gohan shut the window and sat back down sighing. Suddenly he looked up. Now that he thought about it he could feel something. But what? It kind of felt familiar in an odd way. Like something from a long time ago. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Leiko stopped, "Hmmm, it's around here somewhere."  
  
She looked down at the many playing children, "you've got to be kidding. None of these little brats could be holding such a great energy. In fact the power level she was actually heading towards wasn't even here, she just happened to feel something here.  
  
"mommy! Look at that funny little man flying around in the air!" Leiko looked down and yelled at the miserable little wench that had even dared to give her such an insult, "why you-that's it! Prepare to die earth scum!" she formed an energy ball in her hand and threw it at the now screaming mother and child. "BOOM!" after much confusion and screaming the smoke cleared and Leiko landed on a now deserted sand box. "who the hell are you!!!!"  
  
Leiko looked up to find a well built, lean man with black jet hair and a penetrating gaze. Leiko just stood there for a minute perplexed. There was no doubt that this man was a saiyen, not a bad looking one at that, but the question was who was he?  
  
"I'm not going to ask nicely again, who the hell are you!"  
  
Leiko smiled to herself. Of course. This was none other then. "prince Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta stopped dead. This girl looked remarkably like Raditz. Leiko continued, "my name is Leiko, I'm the daughter of Raditz, the great saiyen warrior and server of the king and you, prince Vegeta." She got on one knee and bowed her head, "I've sought long for you my prince. May I ask why you have settled yourself here?"  
  
Vegeta was still confused. The daughter of Raditz? But how.  
  
"get up!"  
  
Leiko did as she was told.  
  
"who has sent you here?"  
  
"I have come of my own will my prince."  
  
"why have you come here? Are there any others?"  
  
"no, my prince. There are no others I know about. And I seek my father, Raditz."  
  
Vegeta smiled. Finally some respect, "Ha! Do you really expect me to believe that Raditz is your father?"  
  
Leiko averted her eyes. She knew the prince was not one to get along with so easily but this? "yes. Raditz is my father. Is he by any chance here?"  
  
Vegeta laughed again, "no. he was killed years ago. I thought since he was your father you would know."  
  
Leiko's heart fell. She should have never come this far, "my prince, are there any other saiyens on this planet?"  
  
Vegeta turned away from her, "yes. There are four others. Three of which I have nothing to do with."  
  
Leiko brightened, "really? Who are they? Are they-"  
  
"hey dad! Uuuhhmmm who's that?" trunks ran up to the two giving Leiko a curious gaze. Leiko looked at trunks and then Vegeta, "oh I know! This is your son! He has your power type as well. But why dosen't he have black hair?"  
  
Vegeta sniffed, "hmm, his mother is not of the saiyen race. Trunks, I want you to fight this girl and make sure she gets home inactive."  
  
"but-but dad."  
  
"trunks! I'm your father and you will to as I say! Now do it!"  
  
Leiko sighed. Why her? 


	5. leiko's memories

Leiko's memories  
  
Trunks looked at his father again, "dad? Are you sure???"  
  
Vegeta got angry, "DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!!!!!!" He swiftly smacked trunks across the face and charged at Leiko. She promptly dodged.  
  
"my prince? I don't understand??? What are you-ahh!!"  
  
Vegeta charged again, "fight back! Or are you so much like you're father that you can't?"  
  
Leiko looked up at Vegeta with an utter defiance in her eyes. No one spoke badly of her father like that not even the prince.  
  
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! MY FATHER FOUGHT BRAVELY IN BATTLE! AND UNLIKE YOU HE DID IT HIMSELF!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "then don't fail him. show that weak excuse of a sayjian that he did something right in giving you an existence."  
  
Leiko's eyes began to flicker a small hint of gold.  
  
"stop it. Stop it right now!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta observed her with interest. So he decided to keep pushing her.  
  
"why should I? Is it because I speak of the truth , and you the spawn of a weakling couldn't handle it??"  
  
inside Leiko was struggling. She couldn't control it. The last thing her father had told her was to never let her power take over. Always control it. And now something deep inside was awakening. All the anger and disappointment was building. The shame of being an orphan . the shame of being cast away by all. To be thrown into a space pod and watching as her mother and father were held back, her fists pounded uselessly against the sphere shaped ship. And watching as her two parents fought and fought and got smaller and smaller as she was blasted off into an endless void of stars and planets. And after 10 long years, she went back to Frieza's base and found that her mother died the day she left because she suffered a fatal wound in trying to protect her. And her dear father was sent to earth and said to be missing. Then Frieza's brother attempted to capture her to be one of his many occupines. She just couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
Vegeta continued. He wanted to see how long it took until she broke.  
  
"and I take it that his weakness was passed down to you? Oh well. I'm sure you'll end up like him soon. dead!!!!!!"  
  
that was it. Leiko couldn't take it. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her long hair began to flicker a glowing yellow. A great aura surrounded her and she began to scream in mixed pain and anger.  
  
This power, she thought, it's-it's too much!  
  
Vegeta grinned up at her. He would enjoy this.  
  
"very nice Leiko but you're not the only one who has the ability to transform!"  
  
Leiko couldn't hear. She was screaming as her muscles contracted and grew. Her body was not built to contain so much energy. She began to lose control and energy blasts began to shoot in all directions. "help me! Please- help- meeeeeeeee!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta laughed at her, "really now how do you expect to be a true sayjin if you can't control your power?"  
  
Goku looked of into the distance, "that- that power." It was so familiar. yet distant. what was it???  
  
"dad?"  
  
Goku turned toward his eldest son, "yes Gohan, I feel it too." Gohan nodded grimly, " yeah. Who the heck is it?? It's too weak to be Vegeta and it's too strong to be trunks."  
  
Goku looked back. A thought striking him, "Gohan, tell me, doesn't that power seem vaguely familiar??"  
  
"dad???"  
  
"no really. Think way back. I think I know who it is but."  
  
"but what dad?" Gohan was beginning to get concerned.  
  
Goku looked back again, "Raditz." he whispered.  
  
Leiko woke up. There was shouting. Suddenly her father rushed in.  
  
"dad???"  
  
"Leiko! Quick there is no time to explain! You have to hurry now!!!!"  
  
Raditz grabbed Leiko by the hand, " dad! I don't get."  
  
" shut up and get in here!" he shoved her in a pantry that was empty.  
  
"I know that you don't understand but you just have to be quiet no matter what happens. Don't come out unless I take you out understand???"  
  
Leiko nodded. And her father closed the door.  
  
Not long after she heard shouts again.  
  
"Get your sorry pile of scales out of here Burter!!!!!!!"  
  
Leiko opened the door ajar and saw Burter and Jeice step in. soon followed by Recoome and Guldo.  
  
"now now," Burter stated, "there is no reason to get so rash. All we want to do is search your home for that brat of yours. now step aside monkey." Raditz stood firm.  
  
"I have no idea what you mean."  
  
"you know exactly what we mean you twit! Now step aside or we'll have to take extreme measures."  
  
"go ahead and hit me all you want. I don't know what you are saying."  
  
"hit you??" Burter smiled, "oh no. we wouldn't hit you. What fun would that be??"  
  
"actually, I wouldn't mind beatin this little rat up. I think he could really use some knock out therapy."  
  
"oh be quiet Recoome. You'll get your chance soon enough. Now where were we??? Aah yes I remember." Burter stepped aside revealing a slim but strong figured female saiyjin warrior. The very last of her kind (besides Leiko of course.) she had green eyes and long jet black hair. Her tail lashed back and forth in complete and utter anger. Her emerald eyes burned in a mix of fear and anger.  
  
"Kin-!" Raditz gasped and then caught himself quickly, "how dare you think that I am associated with this woman???"  
  
Burter grinned again, "oh, I don't know. Perhaps it's because of the way you almost said her name. Or maybe even that she gave birth to your child which you still need to give to us. So step aside and let us search or we will hurt your dear kinko."  
  
Raditz's eyes shifted toward the two minions of freezia as the ginyu force all stepped inside his house. The two that were holding kinko had both put one of their hands on her hip ready to blast her if need be. Kinko was not known to many. She was freeza's property. Raditz just happened to bump into her when she was running an errand for her keeper. He saw her tail and he knew. They had then decided to meet again in the same place. And it had gone on from there. ^-^v  
  
Leiko watched in terror as the four tore up her house. They were getting closer and closer to her hiding spot.  
  
"hey guys. I have an idea." Guldo gathered up the other three and began to whisper in their ears. They all cackled and began to leave the house. Leiko sighed. She didn't know what they were doing but at least they were gone.  
  
Raditz almost sighed as well when he saw them walking out of his house. But his relief was soon smashed to bits when Burter grinned and said, "well we didn't find a kid in there so we decided that it would be nice if we cleared this place . besides we need the room."  
  
Kinko's eyes got wide. Raditz stepped forward, "no. these are my quarters and I want to hear freeza say that it's okay before you do that."  
  
Guldo smiled, "oh, that really doesn't matter. We know what freezia's answer would be any way."  
  
He grinned again and created a fire in his hand, "we don't want to damage other quarters so we light them on fire. It also saves this planet from being blasted to bits."  
  
Guldo put his hand on the house and it immediately was shrouded in flames.  
  
Leiko heard screams of her mother as smoke began to drift into the room. She began to cough uncontrollably.  
  
"no," she said to herself, "father said don't leave unless he comes to get me. Father said."  
  
her voice was drowned in a fit of coughs. The smoke was beginning to choke her and the heat of the fire was almost unbearable.  
  
"father said."  
  
"LEKO!!!!" Raditz ran into the room. Leiko could hear the flames greet him as they were fed more air.  
  
"Leiko! Where are you???"  
  
Leiko tried to utter out anything but a cough, "here." She gasped, "dad."  
  
Raditz's ash streaked face appeared. Concern and worry was spread all over it under the ash.  
  
"Leiko. it's all right. It'll be okay." He soothed her with his rough yet assuring voice and soon they were both out of the enflamed house.  
  
Leiko's mother broke free of the two captorers and hugged Leiko close. Her embrace was soon broken when Burter tore Leiko apart from her mother. Leiko whimpered as she felt his scaly hand upon her midriff. His hot breath and sweaty body just added to her terror. She looked up into his glowing red eyes and quickly looked away as he bared his teeth at her. They were led to frieza's throne room. Kinko was being kept under close guard. And Raditz growling and grumbling to himself.  
  
"aah look. It's the family of monkeys here to visit. How quaint." Leiko looked up at the figure before her. Small choking cries uttering from her mouth.  
  
Frieza looked down at her with slight interest and amusement.  
  
"ahh I see. This must be the little one. Bring her here Burter."  
  
"Yes master Frieza."  
  
Burter pushed Leiko forward as he walked up to his lord. Frieza gave Leiko a bemused smirk as he watched her trembling figure begin to give way before him.  
  
"oh come now. You don't think I would hurt a little monkey would you???" Frieza reached out a hand to stroke her right cheek and as soon as his finger made contact with her skin she brought down her teeth upon his hand.  
  
"OOOOWWWW! YOU STUPID."  
  
he threw her down and she landed in a crumpled heap on the floor directly in front of him. he examined his tooth marked hand and glared at Leiko.  
  
"you'll pay for that. Nobody, not even little monkeys bite me and get away with it."  
  
He rose his finger in her direction and a small bit of energy began to concentrate on the tip of it. Kinko cried out and made fast work of Frieza's two minions and rushed forward.  
  
Leiko closed her eyes as she waited for the beam to hit her square in the heart but it didn't come.  
  
She opened them again and saw her mother lying next to lifeless on the floor.  
  
"stupid monkey." Frieza put down his finger with a very sour expression on his face. Kinko slowly began to rise again with much pain in her face. Raditz rushed to her side.  
  
"this will not go unpunished." Frieza stated, "Burter. You know what to do."  
  
Leiko was quickly thrown into a space pod and locked in. she could hear muffled shouts coming from outside where her mother and father were fighting to get to her. She began to scream and pound on the glass of the pod. And her two parents began to grow smaller and smaller with the roar of the ship and she was soon engulfed in an endless void of stars. 


	6. WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE MY FATHER?

Leiko bolted up breathing heavily and dripping in cold sticky sweat. That vision of her past that endlessly haunted her sleep. Wasn't it enough that her father was dead? Did her mind have to constantly remind her as though she had suddenly forgotten? The female saiyen breathed out shakily wiping the saltiness from her brow. After gaining her composure she took in her surroundings... very unfamiliar... it was dark... in a comforting sort of way... she was lying on a metal table and the smell in the room was that of an overly cleaned sterilized one. Like in an operating room or a doctor's office. She wrinkled her nose in distaste and got up. She felt strangely unbalanced and weak. She leaned on the table for support for a moment and then cautiously attempted to stand up on her own. With an undignified thud Leiko fell to the ground. Just above her pelvic bone on the backside of her was a sharp pain. She reached down to feel it and closed her eyes swallowing. "They-they cut it off... my tail... MY tail!" Leiko cried out and banged her fists on the linoleum floor, "I don't care if he is the prince!!! Never was this allowed on Freeza's planet! Never!" she paused. Her ears perked up and her nose flared as a familiar yet faint scent met her nose. Her father was dead... she had already accepted that, but why could she smell him now? Fear coursed through her veins and her hackles stood on end. A shiver ran through her body and despite the nauseous feeling she stood up to the nearest wall and blasted it. The female saiyen leaned up against the edge of the mutilated wall breathing heaving and gagging. She cursed the prince and swore to avenge her amputated appendage.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!! I think she blasted through the wall! Goku hurry!! This way!"  
  
The voices grew urgent and the door opened. A dark haired, dark-eyed extremely muscular man was standing in the doorway. Leiko's eyes became wide and a violent jolt of adrenaline rode through her. With a faltering blast of energy she took off clumsily into the sky. Away... she HAD to get away. Not long after her flying began to get more and more awkward and she began to go into a series of dizzying dives, her energy quickly dissipating in the air.  
  
"damn," she growled as her surrounding began to spin around her, "can't keep this up much longer..." Leiko's vision began to dim and then there was a rather peaceful falling sensation that overtook her...  
  
upon a small island Leiko was placed, being nursed back to health by her father's killer... his brother. The female saiyen stirred in her troubled sleep. Goku sat next to her pondering her existence.... Raditz had a child... how strange... the savior of the earth stood up viewing her trying to decide what to do. Was she like her father? Was she evil?? Should he destroy her? What was it that she was here for? Was she here for the dragonballs? Or was she here to avenge her father's death? And who in the universe was her mother? Leiko's eyes slowly began to open. She tried to get up...  
  
"Easy now... take it slow... you almost drowned." Goku carefully propped her up.  
  
"That's it... here drink this... I thought that taking you back might be a bit too exciting for you..." Leiko came to her senses and spluttered on the water that was being drizzled down her throat. She leapt back and fell back down.  
  
"Who are you?!" she yelled pointing at him. "Why do you smell like my father?!" Goku smiled at her while she continued to point as her mouth tried to make out demands that could not be thought of. "Relax," he said with his palms open in a gesture of friendliness, "I'm Goku... a saiyen... like you. What is your name and why have you come to earth?"  
  
"Answer my questions first and then I'll see about answering yours," Leiko growled.  
  
Goku laughed, "All right then. Like I said, my name is Goku and I happen to Raditz's brother... that's probably why I smell like him." Leiko glared at him. This buffoon was her uncle? Impossible.  
  
"Why is my tail gone?" she spat, "I have a right to know why you have cut it off."  
  
Goku laughed again and answered, "Well, your tail is the source of your power.... Vegeta didn't want to be left out I guess..." he laughed again. Leiko sniffed in disapproval.  
  
"He had no right for it to be removed. Only low-ranking outcasts are subjected to such cruelty."  
  
"Relax," Goku said, "we just don't want you to transform at a full moon that's all... it'll cause a lot of trouble for us and I for one don't want the earth destroyed."  
  
Leiko gave a loud deliberate "hmph" and exclaimed, "Maybe this mud-ball should be destroyed... it's no paradise I can tell you that."  
  
A dark look descended into Goku's eyes, "Hey, I don't want any trouble from you. This planet is my home and I have sworn to protect it. If you so much as kill someone you'll have to deal with me got it?"  
  
Leiko went quiet but continued to glare at him. "Whatever," she huffed, looking away.  
  
Goku's features switched back to friendly, "Well, now that I have answered your questions why don't you answer mine?"  
  
The female saiyen scowled and sighed, "Very well then... my name is Leiko and I have came to earth because I heard something related to my father was here. My ship is broken and so now I'm stuck." Leiko leaned up against a palm tree and stood, "To be honest... I don't know what to do... I guess I'll just try to rebuild my ship with whatever remains of it..." she walked unsteadily to the shore of the island and began to gather energy to fly.  
  
"Wait!" Goku called. Leiko turned,  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering, I mean... you must be hungry after traveling all the way over here..."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Well..." Goku rubbed the back of his head, "why don't you some along with me and get something to eat... maybe we can get Bulma to build you a new ship... I'm sure she wouldn't mind..." Leiko looked at him hard and stopped gathering energy... food and a possibility of a new ship... that wasn't such a bad offer. She was rather hungry...  
  
"I'm not sure ... can this Human build a ship fast enough?"  
  
"She can build the fastest ships I've ever seen. Much faster, I'm sure, than your own ship."  
  
Leiko nodded slightly, "Very well then... take me there." Goku smiled relieved that she didn't know about the dragonballs or that she had any sort of desire to destroy the earth.  
  
"err... just one thing..." he said.  
  
"what is that?" Leiko asked her eyes flashing  
  
"Well... you might have to deal with Vegeta... and he's not the "dealing type..."  
  
Author's note  
Oy I don't know how many times I used the word "well" in this Fic... Oh well... guess you're just going to have to deal with it. I haven't written in a looong time... Oh and please excuse the grammar errors... and don't flame me about them either, cause really I don't care that much. This isn't an essay for school, so chill. Well if you have ANY suggestions for the story then do tell me, I would appreciate it. And sorry if this is not one of my better chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I want at least 2 more reviews or I WILL NOT continue and that's really not a lot to ask. Otherwise it's a waste of my time... Well, goodbye and keep reviewing. v  
  
Okami 


	7. Too heavy

Vegeta and Leiko sat across the table from each other glaring daggers and  
all the while shoveling food into their mouths. Gohan, Goten, Bulma,  
Trunks, and Chi-chi all stared at the two hardly touching their food.  
Goku, on the other hand, paid no heed to them and steadily began to empty  
every platter's contents from the table.  
  
"Well," Bulma began cautiously, "So Leiko... I heard that Raditz is your  
father am I correct?"  
  
Leiko stopped eating and swallowed, tearing her gaze from the prince,  
"that's right," she answered, "so what of it?"  
  
Bulma looked a bit taken aback at her slight rudeness, "well, I just  
heard it that's all."  
  
"Well you heard right, "Leiko said reaching over the table to grab a  
plate of beef and bell-pepper stir-fry ((LONG LIVE COWBOY BEBOP! XP)) and  
quickly began to devour it.  
  
Gohan leaned over to his preoccupied father and whispered while pointing  
with his chopsticks at Leiko, "Uh, Dad? Does she know that you killed  
him?"  
  
Goku nearly choked, but saved himself and swallowed.  
  
"Actually," he answered between coughs, "I don't know if she does. And  
frankly I don't think I want her to. It might cause problems." Gohan sat  
back in his chair and stared at Leiko who was now fighting over a plate  
of eggrolls with Vegeta.  
  
Bulma once again bravely tried to start a conversation, "so Leiko, do you  
have anywhere to stay tonight? I heard that your ship is broken. I'm  
rather curious to know what kind of ship it is."  
  
"Nothing that you haven't seen I'm sure, "Leiko said.  
  
Bulma grimaced slightly and tried once again, "I build ships you know."  
  
"Mh Hm," the female saiyen answered forcefully not really paying much  
heed. She and the prince were grabbing food items from every which way  
trying to see who could pile the most on their plate. At this point  
Bulma was getting quite annoyed. Gohan reacted quickly  
"So bulma, I heard that you were starting to build a new ship..."  
  
Bulma turned her attention away from Leiko, "Yeah," she sighed, "and it's  
not going too well... I still can't get the commands right... WHAT THE HELL  
IS THIS MESS?!"  
  
The table went quiet... Leiko's and Vegeta had begun to pummel food at one  
another at breakneck speed and the evidence was splattered all over the  
kitchen and dining room walls.  
  
"THAT'S IT YOU TWO!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled pointing at them, "I'VE HAD  
ENOUGH OF THIS!!!! YOU! "She indicated at Vegeta who was beginning to  
walk away, "GRAB A TOWEL AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS. AND YOU!" bulma threw a  
sponge at Leiko, "START ON THE DISHES! AAAAARRGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT  
YOU WERE THINKING!!"  
  
Leiko and Vegeta watched as the other guests began to sulk away.  
  
"Well, tough luck you guys," Goku stated cheerfully. "See you tomorrow.  
Goodnight."  
  
The two saiyens spent hours that night scrubbing and cleaning to  
perfection. Bulma frequently stopped by to inspect muttering angrily  
about how childish the two were.  
  
"This is all your fault," the prince growled at her  
  
"Me?" Leiko snapped, "you're the one who cut my tail off."  
  
"That had nothing to do with it! Besides, that was completely necessary  
for the safety of earth."  
  
"Phhht, like you care about this damn planet."  
  
"Much more than I care about you."  
  
"Oh come off it. You would think being a prince that you would act more  
like one..."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"I better hear less talking and more cleaning in there!" Bulma yelled  
from her lab.  
  
The two began to clean frantically. The prince's eyebrow twitched as he  
continued to scrub at the stain in the wall he had been scrubbing for the  
past 30 minutes. In a fit of anger he threw down his towel, "What am I  
doing this for? This is woman's work!" with that he left, Leiko at his  
heels  
  
"Where do you think you're going? I never heard bulma tell you that we  
were done."  
  
"What makes you think that I would listen to her?"  
  
"Well maybe the fact that you're afraid of her?"  
  
"Foolishness!!!" Vegeta stalked away into the gravity chamber. Leiko  
followed him, marveling at the room.  
  
"What is this?" she awed. Vegeta smiled and began to set the gravity at  
300X.  
  
"Oh... just my training room..." he switched it on and Leiko began to feel  
very heavy... her hair seemed to weigh her down and she could hardly stand.  
  
"What-what's happening?"  
  
Vegeta watched in amusement as she struggled to stand and quickly failed.  
  
"Weak," he laughed, "just like your father."  
  
"I... can't... breathe." She gasped.  
  
The prince smirked at her and walked away toward the door, "Have fun. See  
if you can handle that. goodnight."  
  
"Wait!! She gasped, "don't... leave... me... like... this..."  
  
"I will be back tomorrow morning. For now I need to complete cleaning the  
kitchen. Bulma might get mad at me and we don't want that now do we?"  
  
Author's note  
  
Ahh it is soo much fun to torture your characters... I love it when Vegeta  
messes around with everyone... sadist... well, I want two more reviews  
before I continue... I'm thinking that next time Leiko finds out that Goku  
killed her father. Should Vegeta tell her about the dragonballs? Or  
should she find out herself. I'd like to know... either way I think that I  
am going to have Raditz revived... BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Oy... I can't believe how many mistakes I made here... sorry!!! Maybe I  
should just rewrite the chapter... oh well  
  
Thanx Soooo much to everyone who has reviewed!!! And special thanx to blah23456 and Goku-lover21 for reviewing this fic MORE THAN ONCE!!!!  
  
Thanx again!  
  
Okami 


	8. Revenge must be made

Her limbs were huddled tightly against her body. That damn prince....  
Oh it was /so/ very heavy... Leiko breathing was very labored. What did  
he have against her? It wasn't fair... she looked at the red digitized  
words that were flashing in her dark eyes with all their crimson  
glory, "300x"  
She should have never come here... her eyes scanned the room... there was  
the door... and how was it that the prince had managed to increase the  
gravity... there had to be a button of some sort...  
  
"Okay," Leiko heaved, "let's see if I can do this..." Struggling, she  
put her hand on the wall and pushed up against it to shift her body in  
a sitting position. She sat back panting, mildly pleased with her  
success...  
  
"Now, that... wasn't... too hard," she voiced to herself as she proceeded  
with her ordeal of standing. Leiko stood up against the wall, her  
legs trembling their warning to give way. After about two toiling  
steps she was drenched in sweat and breathing profusely.  
  
"No," she gasped, "I... can't... ugh..." she fell to one knee. Her limbs  
felt as though they had been replaced with 6-ton lead weights. This  
made no sense to Leiko... the prince could turn into a super-saiyen... so  
could she... but he was able to walk out of the room without batting an  
eye... so why couldn't /she/?  
  
"Maybe he's right..." she breathed gravely. "Maybe my father was weak...  
like me..."  
Weakness...What a profound meaning it held... It alone could make you feel  
the way it meant... just when it was said. Thinking about it made her  
feel small and insignificant.  
  
"Father forgive me," she whispered up at the ceiling with her eyes  
closed, "I can't walk to a damn button... let alone avenge your death..."  
  
Wait a minute... his DEATH!  
  
It hit her all of a sudden... Her father was killed on earth... she was  
sure of that... but surely no /earthling/ could have killed him... perhaps  
he wasn't the strongest of his race... but he wasn't /that/ weak. The  
only option was that some sort of outside force from this planet  
killed him, or it was another saiyen... and there were only 5 that lived  
on this planet. Three of them were half-saiyens and were too young at  
the time... that left the prince and Goku... Goku seemed to be too much of  
a gentle buffoon to kill his own brother... and surely the prince  
wouldn't destroy one of his own followers, would he?  
  
"This is what I came to earth for right?" she thought to herself. "To  
find out who killed him and then decide what to do... now I just have to  
suck it up and get out of here..." with her original resolve restored  
she stood up faltering slightly. The controls were at least ten  
steps away. Her goal seemed so far. She took three steps. Each  
filled with determination. Leiko's mind was on the brink of revenge.  
Killing him would do next to nothing. But her father's spirit would  
be able to rest knowing that his own blood had avenged him.  
  
"It's one of those two that killed him," she thought, "both of them  
are terribly strong and experienced warriors... I need to be strong..."  
((excuse the corniness... I'm trying to keep it at a low level...XD))  
  
Two more steps until her destination... just two more... two more steps  
closer to revenge... sweet, beautiful, revenge... the most satisfying  
maiden you can make love to... ((LOL sorry bout that. XD. Good  
comparison no?))  
  
"Dendei-sama wants to see you," Goku explained to Leiko as they walked  
out of the Capsule Corp. building.  
  
"Dendei-sama?" Leiko asked.  
  
"Yes... since you're not leaving earth anytime soon then he needs to know a  
few things..."  
  
Leiko stopped, "What do you mean by 'anytime soon' ?"  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head, "well... for one thing bulma is a  
little pissed off at you for the other night... it might be a while for her  
to get over it."  
  
Leiko sighed in response, "right... very well..." she smirked to herself and  
muttered under her breath in an inaudible voice, "that gives me more of a  
reason to stay then to avenge him..."  
  
They began to take off and Leiko was gathering up the courage to ask him  
if he knew who killed Raditz. But her courage seemed to slip from her  
arms and disappear like her hopes for revenge.  
  
Author's Note  
  
This was a short chapter... Ahhh whatever you guys are hopefully old enough  
to deal with it... Any way I REALLY appreciate the reviews you guys give  
me... no flames yet so either I am doing really well or a bunch of  
spineless Losers aren't reviewing!!!!!! Sorry...  
  
Anywho I guess I must be doing well... Please read and review this... two  
more reviews and I'll get to the next one. Otherwise there is no point...  
Next time I'm going to have her talk to Dendei-sama... and piccolo is going  
to be there!  
Woohoo!!!! Celebrates  
  
Thanx again for the awesome reviews.  
  
Okami 


End file.
